


The comforting arms of a father

by Fleetfatfox12



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Bullying, Cute, Father-Son Relationship, Sousuke is a good dad when he needs to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 06:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18360899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fleetfatfox12/pseuds/Fleetfatfox12
Summary: Even Sousuke wouldn't dare wish his son be bullied.





	The comforting arms of a father

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise this is short, but I needed to vent out that despite anything Sousuke CAN BE A GOOD FATHER. HE CAN. He's just a big tsundere, so he doesn't show it. Gaku has once said in the game that Sousuke did take Gaku out for dinner on his 14th birthday so....SOUSUKE IS A GOOD PAPI

Pushed, shoved, beat, flushed, food thrown on, drenched in water, talked about, laughed at, made fun of.

Going into highschool each day felt like walking into the fire-y pits if hell. Every single time! Gaku hated it.

He'd get up every morning, praying that he wouldn't have to go for some reason. ANY reason. 

At school, he had a lot of bullying problems. But who could he turn to? Who? His father didn't care. Idols this idols that. Money this money that.

If Gaku died under mysterious circumstances, or got murdered, his father would have a cheapo funeral and refuse an investigation into the matter.

If Gaku vomited blood four times in a row, his father would tell him to lie down on his bed.

Long story short, he didn't care.

Probably because in spirit he was just like his mother, or because it cost a lot of money to teach Gaku to dance, even if it were to be gained back when Gaku would one day become an idol.

Ah, dance. Gaku loved dancing, despite it being for the sake of his father. However, he was constantly called "gay" or "ballet boy" or "Dippy dancer." The insults got much worse than that.

Each day, he'd brush his hair, get ready for school, brush his teeth and eat a quick, healthy meal while looking over some studies, trying to keep on top of things.

And every day, his father would walk past him like he was a mere dust particle, shimmering in the summer light, and leaving the house with no words.

The only time they'd talk was every few days, checking up on dance and grades and tests.

Yaotome productions (his father's company), was located in the middle of town. Then, to the left, in a rich estate, was their apartment complex, consisting of white interior and large windows. Then, on the outskirts of town, an hour and a half train ride (expensive at that) was his mother's house. 

If Gaku wanted to see his mother he had to save up, so he sold things every so often in order to get the train fare. Although when he did it was only in the school break, but lasted a week. 

He loved his mother. More than anything Gaku wished he could stay with his mother forever. Her cuddles were so warm, he could open up to her and cry and they'd sit for hours talking and cuddling.

Then he'd go home and hell would begin all over again.

Don't get Gaku wrong, though. He tried his hardest to get his dad to love him. Heck, for father's day he sold his most favourite marvel figure ever just to get his father a decent present, which he didn't give a shit about anyway.

If he even dared talk about his problems at school his father would literally snap his neck like a dog toy. Possibly even cook him and eat him as well, if you will. 

On this particular day, Gaku awoke late. It took him an extra hour to wrench himself out of bed, yawning as he did so. 

As quick as he could, Gaku brushed his teeth, hair and got his bag ready. Breakfast wasn't an option, anyway. It was far too late. 

The rain poured, but he continued on to school. As soon as he arrived after power walking his way there, people began to talk and chatter, commenting on how drenched he was and that he was the "little dancer boy" that feeds off of his "dear daddy's money."

With a sigh, Gaku was on his way to class, hurrying so the teacher wouldn't yell and cause more people to talk about him.

During his first two lessons, paper with notes were thrown at him, with the generic and Veeeerrry mature "Kill yourself" and "Freak."

As usual, Gaku ignored them. Well, As much as he could. That was until break time came.

Normally, Gaku would go and sit in his favourite teachers room. They were quite close, as the teacher often supported him, having a laugh with him and lifting his spirits.

Sadly for Gaku, She was absent on account that her child wasn't very well, so he had to battle the school halls. 

Eating lunch wasn't something he was going to bother with. Instead, Gaku walked around. Inside, outside, back inside and then outside again.

However, on what seemed like his billionth outside walk, he came across the group he tried to avoid the most. 

They were mainly guys, with only two girls present. Despite Gaku being more muscular than them, he never fought back. Ever. Considering his day was turning out to be shitty already, he didn't need them up his arse about something else either.

The tallest of the group (about a head taller than Gaku), approached him. "Come on, pretty boy, dance for us," he snickered, using what his father forced him to do against him again.

Head low, Gaku said absolutely nothing. What was the point? It was going to end up bad for him anyway.

The other members of their "oh so cool" group began to laugh and jeer. This propelled the main guy to grab Gaku by the collar of his shirt.

"Come on! Speak! Dance! To something gay boy! Daddy isn't gonna bail you out of this one haha!" 

When Gaku kept his head low and bit his lip, the leader threw a punch at his face, causing his nose to bleed. The kid punched, kicked and hit Gaku until he was on the ground, air knocked out of him and tears threatening to spill as the group laughed at him, in clear hysterics.

Fists trembling, Gaku stood up with shaky movements. He grit his teeth and clenched his hand into the tightest fist he could.

In one swift movement, he punched the guy clean in the face, then proceeded to push him to the ground, sit on his back and start pulling his limbs ways they weren't meant to go, causing the guy to scream in pain.

A teacher rushed around the corner, seeing the sight of Gaku straddling the other boy, She yelled "Principles office, now!"

Sat in the principles office, tissue over his nose, upset hidden, it was agreed that Gaku was to be suspended for two weeks, and his father agreed to pick him up.

It was an agonisingly slow wait. Gaku knew that his father was going to yell at him. Coming up with the many different ways he would was certainly interesting. One of them ended with Gaku getting a nice, heavy wallop to the face.

When his father did enter the room, Gaku didn't even look up, instead listened to the principal inform him of "what happened."

Once that hefty lump of a conversation was over, his father thanked the principal and stood up, bowing and motioning for Gaku to follow him.

Before they left, Gaku cleaned up his face, As the bleeding had stopped. The cuts and bruises were all the more visible, though. They got darker by the second.

The car ride was quiet. Either his father was ticked off about being called home from work early or Gaku getting in a fistfight: possibly both.

The walk up to their apartment was also like a never-ending pain to Gaku, too. The jangling of keys also felt like the jangling Gaku's brain was doing in order to figure out how he would explain what he did to his father.

After taking off his shoes, he hobbled into the living room. After a quick glance at his father, Gaku realised that he was patting the seat next to him, so he could sit down.

Head still low, Gaku slouched as he sat next to his father, their knees close to touching. He heard a frustrated sigh from his father.

"Don't have that look on your face," he said, voice sharp and quick, making Gaku sure he was going to get yelled at. However..." Why don't you talk to me?" He asked, voice soft, though in a slight mumble.

Eyes wide, Gaku looked up to his father, to see his left arm resting on the back of the white leather, other rested in his lap with his right leg crossed over his leg.

As much as Gaku wanted to talk, the biggest lump of something got caught in Gaku's throat, choking him up, making it hard to breathe. Tears slowly began to trickle down his face as he wrapped his arms around himself, beginning to hysterically cry.

He felt two gentle, warm, safe hands pull him into a gentle, warm, safe chest and cradle him in a gentle, warm, safe hold as he cried his feelings out.

And Gaku, at age fifteen, cradled on his father's lap as if he was five, one hand on his back and the other in his hair, cried and cried and cried like the end was tomorrow.

When his crying had calmed down, he explained absolutely everything to his dad, stopping occasionally to hiccup or sniffle. 

When he was done, his father pulled him close once more, so that Gaku was laying down (almost fully stretched out) along his left side.

They watched a movie together in order to help Gaku calm down completely, his dad occasionally shuffling his hair slightly with a very tsundere-like blush.

When the film was done they both had a very mature conversation about Gaku transferring to a school for those interested in performing arts.

His father also had a conversation with him about getting counselling and seeing a doctor about some minute symptoms he showed of depression before it could get any worse.

Gaku watched in agitation as his father talked on the phone to a doctor. After a long while, an appointment was made.

"Listen," his father started, "I might seem distant a lot. But I do care...most of the time..." He finished, a small pout and blush on his face as he averted his eyes.

Nodding, Gaku smiled sincerely for what felt like the first time in ages. "I know..." He whispered in reply.

They ate takeaway for dinner, and at the end of the day, Gaku was sent to bed, his father tucking him in. Just as his father was going to turn his light off, Gaku said "Dad."

That caught his attention, making him turn around and look at Gaku. "Yes?" He replied, an eyebrow raised.

"I love you."

A long pause.

"Yeah, I love you too."

And even though the next day, Gaku was ignored by his father once more. He had a newfound respect and love for his father. And that. That was special. That would be something Gaku carried to his grave.

 

That was for sure.


End file.
